The present application is a novel extension of the investigators' research on generative learning and visual attention to the problem of false memory in individuals with mental retardation. Such individuals have been shown to have lower free recall rates relative to CA-matched peers, and to be more susceptible to suggestibility and confabulation when questioned about past events. Thus, it is critical not only to assess systematically the variables underlying false memories in individuals with mental retardation, but also to develop efficacious cognitive interventions designed to facilitate recognition and recall without increasing false memories. The investigators propose four experiments that involve both recognition and recall methodologies. These studies are designed to delineate specific patterns of false memories utilizing pictorial encoding contexts, and to utilize generative learning procedures to enhance recognition and recall in individuals with and without mental retardation. The studies are expected to contribute both to basic and applied issues in the areas of false memory, generative learning, and memory processes in individuals with mental retardation.